Cranky Doodle Donkey
Cranky Doodle Donkey (Im Deutschen: Cranky Doodle Esel) ist ein Esel aus Ein ganz besonderer Freund. Persönliches Cranky ist ein guter Esel. Allerdings war er zeitweilig ziemlich Griesgrämig weil er durch eine lange Erfolglose Suche verbitterte. Geschichte TV thumb|Nichts bringt Cranky zum Lachen|left In Ein ganz besonderer Freund zieht Cranky nach Ponyville und trifft bei seiner Ankunft auf Pinkie Pie. Die möchte ihn gleich als neuen Freund gewinnen doch Cranky will nicht. Als Pinkie versucht seinen Namen zu erraten erzählt er ihr entnervt das er Cranky Doodle Esel heißt. Woraus Pinkie gleich mal ein Lied bastelt. Stocksauer macht Cranky ihr Klar das kein Pony ihn Doodle nennen darf. Aber davon lässt Pinkie sich nicht beeindrucken und rückt ihm auf die Pelle. Um sich mit ihm gut zu stellen holt sie ihren Festwagen und startet ein Willkommensständchen. Leider fegt der mit Konfetti geladenen Offen Cranky das Toupe vom Kopf und die mit Teig gefüllten Konfettiwerfer besorgen den Rest. Als Cranky nach seinem Haarteil sucht hält Pinkie es für eine Spinne und trampelt es vor Schreck nieder. Als sie ihren Fehler bemerkt versucht sie Ersatz aufzutreiben und stellt Cranky vor ganz Ponyville bloß. Cranky versucht zu verschwinden doch will Pike alles wieder gut machen und schleift in die Spa für ein volles Wellnessprogramm. Zur Krönung hat sie ihm eine nagelneue Perücke besorgt. Cranky bedankt sich zwar aber lächelt immer noch nicht. Als Cranky sich in seinem neuen Heim einrichtet Taucht Pinkie auf und sie kommen ins Gespräche wo Cranky seine ganzen Sachen her hat. Dabei wirft Pinkie einen blick in Crankys Erinnerungsalbum und zerstört es versehentlich. Womit auch Crankys letztes Andenken an einen Ganz besonderen Freund dahin ist. Cranky ist außersich und schmeißt Pinkie raus. Die gibt aber nicht auf und will sich beim Esel entschuldigen. Cranky will die Entschuldigung aber nicht annehmen und flieht. Doch vor Pinkei gibt’s kein Entkommen. Völlig verzweifelt verschanzt sich Cranky in seinem Haus. Er kommt erst raus als er eine Stimme aus seiner Vergangenheit hört. Zu seiner Überraschung steht seine verlorenen Liebe Matilda vor der Tür. Pinkie hat sie geholt als ihr einfiel das Matilda genau die selben Dinge in ihrem Erinnerungsalbum hat die sie in Crankys gesehen hat.thumb|Cranky lacht endlich Cranky erinnert sich wie er und Matilda sich auf der Galloping Gala kennen lernten und eine wundervollen Abend verbrachten. Leider hat er am nächsten Tag weder sie noch ihre Nachricht gefunden. Er zog durch Ganz Equestria um sie zu finden. Aber schließlich gab er auf und beschloss sich in Ponyville Nieder zu lassen. Cranky vergibt Pinkie und nennt sie seine Freundin. Aber jetzt wollen die Turteltauben etwas Zeit für sich. In Spike, das Drachenpony schippert Cranky Spike mit einem Floß über einen Fluss. In Lebensentscheidungen ist Matilda gerade mit ihrem Sammelalbum beschäftigt als Cranky heim kommt und erzählt das alle Ponys heute seltsam waren. Matilda ist sich sicher dass das mit ihrer morgigen Hochteit zu tun hat, da entdeckt entdeckt sie das auf der Einladung die sie gerade eingeklebt hat das Heutige Datum steht. Sofort stürmt sie los um allen Ausstattern bescheid zugeben das Vorgezogen wird. Während dessen macht sich Cranky auf zu dem Pony das ihm die Einladungen zu einem Sonderpreis gedruckt hat: Derpy. Die versucht ihn mit Muffins zu beschwichtigen. Während der Bienenbär die Mane 6 auf Trab hält macht Cranky seinem Juwelier klar das er den Ehering heute braucht, koste es was es wolle. Solange es keine Extrakosten gibt. Zwischenzeitlicht reißen ihm DJ Pon-3 und Octavia auf ihrem Eilspurt zur Hochzeit das Toupet vom Kopf und er kanns nicht wieder finden. Kein Problem für seinen Freund Steven Magnet der ihm kurzer Hand seinen Schnurrbart opfert. Es wird eine Traum Hochzeit. In Keine zweite Chance hat sich Starlight mit Trixie angefreundet. Das Aber missfällt Twilight die Trixie noch nicht richtig traut und schlägt ihrer Schülerin Cranky vor, dem Vögel das Toupet stibitzen. Doch ist Starlight nicht ganz überzeugt. Später ist Cranky zu Gast bei einem Essen mit Prinzessin Celestia. Wo er es sich nicht nehmen lässt die Prinzessin zu fragen wie sie es schafft das ihre Mähne dauernd Wellen schlägt. In Ein Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest für Starlight bekommt Cranky zum Freundschaftsfeuer-Fest von Pinkie eine Zipfelmütze. In Scherzkekse treibt Rainbow mit ihren fiesen Streichen ganz Ponyville in den Wahnsinn. So tauscht sie Crankys Toupet durch ein Stinktier aus. Als Rainbow Später ganz Ponyville mit Scherzkeksen, die den Mund färben, rein legen will, zeigen die Kekse eine Nebenwirkung und alle die davon essen werden zu Zombies. Die Horde treibt Rainbow in die Ecke und sagt Reingelegt. Da Rainbow Pinkie von ihrem Plan erzählt hat und ihre Freundinnen ihr die fiesen Streiche austreiben wollten haben sie alle Einwohner zusammen gezogen um Rainbow einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben. Rainbow sieht ein das Streiche nur lustig sind wenn alle darüber lachen können. In Die Vertretungs-Direktorin mussten die Mane 6 wegen einer Freundschaftsmission weg und Twilight hat Starlight die Leitung der Schule der Freundschaft anvertraut. Allerdings will Discord mitmachen und organisiert als Vertretungslehrer für den Sportunterricht Cranky. Der sich von den Schülern von vorne bis hinten bedienen lässt. Dabei hat er am Eistee, den Gallus ihm bringt, ständig was auszusetzen. Spike ist sich sicher das Twilight so auf keinen Fall Freundschaft unterrichtet. Etwas Später kann Starlight die Lage unter Kontrolle bringen und sich mit Discord vertragen. Comics In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen sie nicht da ist als ein Streit darüber entbrennt welches den nun das Wahrhaft erste Gebäude von Ponyville ist. Sweet Apple Acres oder Stinkin' Richs Laden wo heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Dabei stellt sich Cranky auf die Seite von Matilda die sich Sweet Apple Acres anschließt. Doch die Situation verschlimmert sich zusehends und es kommt zu einer offenen Kuchen-Kleider-Schlacht. Als Twilight zurückkehrt Beendet sie den Kampf mit Magie und versucht alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch keiner rückt von seiner Position ab und jetzt vergeht auch noch allen die Lust an den Ponyville Tagen und die Ponys nach Hause. nur Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom, Fluttershy, die sich aus dem Zank raus gehalten hat und die Bürgermeisterin bleiben zurück. Angesichts des Durcheinanders kommen sie schon niedergeschlagen auf den Gedanken die Ponyville-Tage abzusagen. Doch da trifft ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia ein in dem steht das sie und Luna sich schon auf die Ponyville-Tage freuen und wohl etwas zu viel davon geschwärmt haben. Den jetzt sind ganze Horden von Touristen auf dem Weg und schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Twilight schafft es die Ponys erst dazu zu bringen einen persönlichen Beitrag zu leisten und letztlich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Dabei Hilft Cranky Fikthy die Gäste am Bahnhof zu Begrüßen. Damit ist der Streit wie weg geblasen. Zum Schluss überreicht Twilight an Applejack eine Plakette um Sweet Apple Acres als Ort des ersten Wohnhauses in Ponyville zu Ehren und an Rarity eine Plakette mit der die Carousel Boutique als Ort des ersten Geschäftes in Ponyville geehrt wird. Mit dieser Lösung sind alle glücklich. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag hat sich Apple Bloom von Rainbow Dash's schlechter Laune anstecken lassen und schlägt dem mit Einkaufstüten beladenen Cranky eine Tür vor der Nase zu wodurch dieser auch schlechte Laune bekommt. Was von den Grummeln die sie sich eingefangen haben angeheizt wird. Doch dann besinnen sie sich eines besseren und Apple Bloom hilft Cranky mit seinen Einkäufen. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Matilda Seine große Liebe Pinkie Pie Eine gute Freundin Galerie Cranky Doodle Donkey ID EG2.png|Crankys Menschengegenstück in Musik in meinen Ohren Trivia *Crankys Name bezieht sich auf Yankee Doodle Dandy, ein berühmtes Musical von George M. Cohen aus dem Jahre 1942. Navboxen en:Cranky Doodle Donkey es:Burro Gruñón Rebuznón pl:Cranky Doodle Osioł ru:Кренки Дудл Kategorie:Esel Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Ein ganz besonderer Freund Kategorie:Nebencharaktere